Promises Meant To Be Kept
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: Takes place during eps. 52 before Tamahome finds his way back to Miaka, there are certain tests he must pass. Will he be able to do it? Is their love enough?


"Miaka…" I held her in my arms, feeling the warmth of her body against mine. "Miaka…" I spoke softly. "I love you."  
  
She snuggled closer into me and sighed contently. "Tamahome…this was…all..I ever wanted…just to be with you…I love you."  
  
No! My senses became alert instead of enjoying these moments. Suzaku's power was all around us. I looked around. We were floating together in a world devoid of anything but a red pastel color. I knew what was going to happed.   
  
I hugged Miaka tightly. I never wanted to let her go. She meant too much to me.  
  
I felt Suzaku begin to pull us apart. I felt myself fading. I saw tears shining in her eyes. I saw her shaking her head. She reached out. I reached out. Our fingers grazed one another. I felt her warmth spread through me once more.  
  
Suzaku… I prayed silently. Please don't do this. Let me stay with her.  
  
I saw her face one final time before completely disappearing.   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
"Suzaku…" I muttered. "Damn bastard. All I ever wanted was to be with her." I picked up a stone. "And you denied me of even that." I crushed the stone. Dust crumbled out of my hand.  
  
My eyes glared at the countryside surrounding me. The phoenix had returned me to Konan. But, for what? I had no family. Only ChiChiri and Tasuki were the other people I knew well. Everyone else didn't matter.  
  
I clenched my fists and began to walk to where I used to live.  
  
-----------------  
  
I saw my home town and my face fell. So many memories. I continued through the town until I reached my home. I stood at the doorway and grimaced.  
  
They had all died…in here…because of…  
  
Me.  
  
I was with Miaka and Nuriko when I saw them. Their bodies strewn across the bloody floor. Their red liquid dampening it.  
  
I stood still and strong. It was time I paid my respects.  
  
I walked to my family's graves and knelt in front of them.  
  
"Father," I closed my eyes.  
  
"Father, I made a promise to you." Memories came back as I spoke. "I promised I would protect Miaka at all costs. I promised her and you that…"  
  
"But I failed. I fought Nakago and won. I protected her from many things. But she still had to go back to her own world and I had to stay in this one." I fought back the tears and made my voice remain calm.  
  
"I saw the tears in her eyes when I had to leave. Even now, my heart still breaks at the thought of not seeing her again. And it is shattered with the thought of not being able to protect her," Sadness shone in my eyes. "From me."  
  
"I caused her to cry and I now I can't even go back to her to see that smile again." By now, tears were running down my cheeks.  
  
"I see," A voice spoke quietly. "That you really do care about her. Enough to travel between the space and time dimensions once more?"  
  
I stood up brushing the tears off my cheeks and turned around.  
  
"NANI?!" Taiitskun! What was she doing here?  
  
I backed away from her- her face had always been frightening.  
  
"Tamahome! Get over it!" She yelled at me then quieted before speaking again.  
  
"Do you really care about the Suzaku no Miko?"  
  
"Yes! More than anything else in this world or any other world!"  
  
"I see, I see.." She began muttering under her breath. "Maybe this will work. Just maybe…"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"There is a way in which you could live with the Suzaku no Miko."  
  
I felt hope and longing shoot through me. "There is?! Tell me, I need to know!"  
  
"It is dangerous-"  
  
"I don't care, just as long as I see her again!"  
  
"Tamahome, patience will be required." I nodded. "And you will be forced to live in the world of Miaka. A world that is terribly different from this one."  
  
I lowered my eyes. "I will do anything. Please…just please let me see her again."  
  
Taiitskun nodded and waved her hand. We disappeared and reappeared on Taikyo Mountain.  
  
"Tamahome, if you truly love her and are willing to do anything to see her again, then follow me." She began to walk away and I followed her quickly.  
  
We stepped into a room bathed in darkness.  
  
"Tamahome," She spoke quietly. "You must make it through this room. If you do, you will be able to find Miaka."  
  
"Make it through the room? What's in it?" I asked.  
  
"You will know soon enough." She disappeared out of the room.  
  
"Just great," I muttered. "Not only do I have to through this room but I probably won't see Miaka again." My pessimistic attitude startled me. It seemed whenever I was around Miaka, the world seemed bright and full of joy. Now, in this dark room, all I seem to have are sinister thoughts.  
  
I can't do that! Miaka…she is waiting for me…I should try…to share her optimistic attitude.  
  
Gathering my thoughts and focusing on the task I walked cautiously in. Nothing but darkness surrounded me.  
  
I squinted trying to see something, anything. Slowly, a light began to appear and I was able to see some distance in front of me.  
  
Soon, I saw that I was walking through a narrow tunnel, torches burning on either side of me. They lit my path several feet in front of me.  
  
The path led me into a large domed room. At the center of the room there was a platform raised several feet.  
  
"Odd," I murmured but headed to the platform.  
  
No…no….this can't be…who would…do such a thing…  
  
I hurriedly climbed onto the platform.  
  
"Please, don't let it be true," I whispered. There was a girl laying on the platform. Her red hair covered her face. I moved the hair.  
  
My mouth went dry. My eyes burned. My heart ached. Who would do such a thing? Especially to someone so beautiful?  
  
"Miaka…" I picked her up. A red liquid spilled onto my hands. I see it.  
  
"No, this can't be…Miaka." She moans slightly. My heart leaps.  
  
"Miaka? Miaka? Are you all right?"  
  
She opens her eyes to narrow slits. "Tama..home?"  
  
I nod my head vigorously. "It's me. Are you all right?"  
  
She begins to put her arms around me but withdraws back in pain. "Ow!"  
  
"Miaka!" I felt my senses alert.  
  
She touched her hand to her stomach and grimaced. She pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal a gash with blood pouring out.  
  
I set her down. "Lay still," I said as she obeyed. I took off the ribbon of cloth around my waist and tied it tightly on hers.  
  
"Tamahome, arigatou."  
  
I smile gently, "Anything for you."  
  
"Aw, how touching." A voice boomed. "Isn't that cute? Lil' Tamahome caring for his precious Miaka." A man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
I looked at the man. Who was he?  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It is not what I want, it is what you want. This is you first test. Pass it and you will go on to the next one and become one step closer to her." The man waved his hand and I was blown off the platform as it raised with Miaka on it.  
  
"No! Miaka!" I ran to the raising platform but I couldn't jump high enough. "Miaka…we were so close…"  
  
"Yes, it seems that way. However, the truth is, you couldn't be farther apart." The man smirked and drew a sword.  
  
"We will fight with swords only, no powers, no other weapons. Am I understood?"  
  
I nodded and picked up the sword that appeared in front of me.  
  
"Begin." The man said simply and charged me.  
  
I blocked his attack and returned with a slash to the stomach.  
  
"Pretty good, Tamahome, too bad it's not good enough." He attacked me again, grazing the side of my arm.  
  
"C'mon, don't you want to see Miaka again? If you don't hurry, she just might die…"  
  
My eyes flared I attacked him with a quick stab to the stomach.  
  
He fell to his knees. His eyes acknowledging me. "No one…no one has ever taken me down in a duel with swords, especially not that fast."  
  
My sympathy for the man was lost in my desire to get to Miaka. "Which way is Miaka?"  
  
He pointed to a door to my right side. "Go that way, you next test lays ahead."  
  
I began walking toward the door.  
  
"Wait! I have something for you." I looked at him suspiciously. "It's all right, it will help you."  
  
I took a small velvet bag from him and ran to the door that led to the next room. The room was the size of a closet and held only a tall spiral staircase. With a sigh, I ran quickly up it.  
  
At the top of the staircase there was another door and I slowly opened it. Everything seemed okay…I walked into the room and stood in front of the door. It slammed shut behind me.  
  
I whirled around and saw it closed. Narrowing my eyes I looked for who did it.  
  
I was alone in the room- another large domed one. Then what could have closed the door?  
  
I clenched my teeth as a force threw me against the door- hard. Opening my eyes I saw a lean woman in dark green attire. She stood with a smirk on her face.  
  
Walking towards me she stopped several feet away. Her dark green hair fell to her waist in a braid.  
  
"Hello," The smirk grew, "Tamahome."  
  
I stood up and glared at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Aishe."  
  
"Where is Miaka?"  
  
"Far from you."  
  
The glare deepened in my eyes. "Don't play games with me." I hissed.  
  
She smiled playfully, "Oh, whatever do you mean dear Tamahome?"  
  
My hands tightened into fists. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to play a game!"  
  
I sweat dropped and let her continue.  
  
"Let's play tag!" I looked at her strangely. Tag?  
  
She quickly touched my shoulder and disappeared. Her giggles filling the air. I looked around the room and didn't see her.  
  
"This is a joke," I muttered.  
  
I heard that insane giggle again as she reappeared behind me. "No it isn't," She hit my shoulder this again. Pain shot through me but only lasted for a moment.  
  
"Baka," I muttered before turning around. "Nani?" She wasn't standing there. But I still felt her ki. Where is she?  
  
A saw a flash of light go past my eyes. "Nani!" I took a step back and backed into something. Turning around I once again meet the eyes of the childish woman.  
  
"Hello there," She said brightly. "You," She pointed at me. "You aren't too good at the game."  
  
"So sorry," I replied sarcastically. She glared at me then turned to her side.   
  
"If you aren't going to play right then we are going to play a different game!"  
  
I looked at her, what could she possibly think of next?  
  
"Energy! You can only use energy!" She pointed her finger at me and it began to glow. "You better play it right this time!"  
  
I let a deep sigh escape me. "Why must we play these games?"  
  
"You want to see the Suzaku no Miko again don't you?"  
  
Shock filled me as I realized the point of the games. They were really part of the test that I had to pass to get to Miaka.  
  
"Fine," I said, pissed. "I will play the game."  
  
"Really?!" Excitement filled Aishe's eyes. "Let's start!"  
  
She stepped back and fired a small energy ball at me. I stood still and took the blast to ensure her I wasn't playing around. A grim look appeared on my face and I raised my arm, the palm of my hand facing up.  
  
"I'm not playing your game."   
  
Aishe looked at me strangely. "But you have to."  
  
"You are playing my game. And we will begin now!" A red circle of energy began to form in my hand.  
  
Aishe giggled. "That's not very big!"  
  
A small smile crept onto my lips. I let the ball grow bigger, not holding back its energy. It exploded in size.  
  
Aishe gasped. "H-how…can y-YOU do that?!"  
  
I didn't stop the energy from growing as I answered her question. "When it comes to Miaka," My eyes narrowed. "I fight with everything I have."  
  
Aishe began to back away.  
  
"On no you don't," I muttered then released the energy ball at her.  
  
She screamed and her form disappeared. I went over to where she once stood and picked up a dagger. It was left there when she disappeared.  
  
"Odd," I murmured. The dagger didn't have any jewels on it but it had places for the jewels to go.  
  
I further examined the dagger as I went to the next door. I opened it and stepped inside. This room was also the size of a closet but held no stairs. I walked to the center of the room and the floor began to move.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
I calmed slightly as the floor moved smoothly upwards. At least it was moving in the direction Miaka was.  
  
The floor came to an abrupt stop and the a door opened automatically. I stepped out and saw Miaka laying on the center of the floor. She looked unconscious.  
  
"Miaka…" I whispered and ran to her. I grunted as a force field held me back.  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"Screaming like that won't bring her back," A voice said sullenly.  
  
"What?" My senses alerted.  
  
"Do not worry, I won't hurt you."  
  
A mysterious man came out of the shadows clad in a dark colored Chinese outfit.  
  
I looked at him, his aura seemed dark but not evil. "Why can't I reach her?"  
  
"Because you do not know how. Figure it out and you will be with her."  
  
I looked longingly at Miaka. "How?" I whispered.  
  
The man looked at Miaka also. "If you truly love her, you will know the truth and find the key." He began to disappear once again into the shadows. "Beware, there may be more than one."  
  
"What? More than one of what? Key?" I walked toward Miaka but stopped before the force field.  
  
"Miaka," I said softly, "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Miaka gave no reply and my eyes fell sadly to the floor. Why is that there? I wondered running my hand over a narrow opening in the floor. What if-  
  
I took the dagger out and placed it in the opening. It fit! But nothing was happening. I angrily took it back out of the opening.  
  
The hole has to be key to something. Sighing, I took out the small velvet bag and emptied its contents onto the floor next to the dagger.  
  
Jewels!  
  
I could make a fortunate off of them!  
  
But, wait…  
  
Why would he have given me jewels? A reward? But he told me that I would use them?  
  
A thought struck me. There were no jewels on the dagger, only openings for such jewels. Putting two and two together, I placed the jewels in the openings on the dagger. One more left. A bright red one. I placed it at the top of the hilt on the dagger.  
  
Grinning, I placed the dagger in the hold in the floor. The ground began to shake and the forced field was no longer around Miaka.  
  
"Miaka!" I picked her up. There was no longer any more blood coming from her, but she didn't move.  
  
"Miaka, are you all right?" I shook her gently.  
  
No response.  
  
"Miaka?" I grew worried. There was still no response. I rushed to the door at the far end of the room. I struggled to open the door and kicked it. The door bounced open.  
  
"Nani?!" Miaka disappeared from my arms as I stepped into a different dimension.  
  
I stood on pavement in front of a house. Looks like Miaka's…  
  
Miaka's? Maybe it is. I walked to the front door and knocked.  
  
Miaka, I prayed silently. Please be here.  
  
"Keisuke!" Miaka's older brother answered the door.  
  
"Tamahome! What--why--you!" He stood flabbergasted.  
  
I cleared my throat and asked if Miaka was home. He told me that she would be getting out of school soon. I thanked him and headed to Miaka's school. It would be fun to surprise her…  
-------------------  
I leaned up against the brick wall of her school and waited for her to come out.  
A bell rang loudly as students came rushing out in a mass. At the end of the mass, I saw the one I was waiting for.  
  
"Miaka." I whispered.  
  
Miaka looked up startled. "Nani?"  
  
I smiled. My Miaka is now with me. Not being able to resist anymore, I ran behind her and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
She gasped and turned around. "Tamahome…" Her eyes became wide then closed.  
  
"I didn't think you would come back."  
  
"Miaka," I spoke gently, my words kind. "You read the letter right?" She nodded. "Have I ever gone back on my word? Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me? Miaka, please," I pulled her into my embrace again. "Just let me stay with you and love you."  
  
Miaka snuggled into my embrace and sighed softly. "Tamahome, don't ever leave me again. Promise?"  
  
"Promise." My eyes shined warmly into hers.  
  
She giggled. "Thank you Tamahome. I know I can believe in you…  
  
"And your love."  
  
"Forever." I finished for her.  
  
"Forever we will be together."  
AN:  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this! Does anyone want an epilogue? Please review! 


End file.
